


I (30M) fell in love with my best friend's dad (53M)

by ThereBeWhalesHere



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 'Cause why not?, AU, Cole Lives AU, Experiment, First Person, M/M, Short, Social Media, r/relationships, written like a reddit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereBeWhalesHere/pseuds/ThereBeWhalesHere
Summary: Connor writes up an r/relationships post to get some much-needed advice.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	I (30M) fell in love with my best friend's dad (53M)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a scenario/AU, and I thought about how great it would be as an r/relationships post (that subreddit where folks ask for relationship advice) so I figured this would be a fun way to write the scenario out!
> 
> Feel free to comment as though you're responding to the post (only if you want to, haha)! Who knows, maybe Connor will take your advice and post an update! :D

_Posted by u/cointrick 2 hours ago_

**I (30M) fell in love with my best friend's dad (53M)**

This is going to be a long story but please bear with me. It’s been a secret for so long, I haven’t been able to tell anyone how it all started or what it’s turned into, and since I’m using a throwaway account I finally feel like I can let it all out. 

So let’s start at the beginning. I share an apartment with my best friend (27M) — we’ll call him Cole. We first met in undergrad, and hit it off right away. He’s still the best guy I know, and I love him to death, and he’s been there for me through everything — and vice versa. We moved in together to save money about two years ago, and it’s been great, but we won’t be roommates much longer. I get my master’s in a few months and I’ll be moving out shortly after that, but I plan to stay in touch with Cole forever, if I can. That complicates things (as if they weren’t complicated enough.) 

See, a few months ago, Cole invited his dad (53M, we’ll call him Hank) for a visit. I’d never met him, but I agreed to let him stay on our couch while he was in town for a week. I’m not ashamed to say I was attracted to Hank the second he walked in. I’ve never considered older men “my type” but Hank was so affable and funny, and so handsome, and he really went out of his way to talk to me and get to know me that first day he was there. It was effortless — we clicked right off the bat. Within an hour of Hank sitting down on our couch, I had to stop myself from making heart eyes at him every time he cracked a joke. Not sure I was successful, to be honest. 

Cole seemed excited we were getting along, and even though I had told Cole I’d leave him and his dad alone so they could spend some quality time together, I couldn’t help taking them up on the invitation to watch the game with them that night (Detroit Gears; Hank’s a fan). 

All three of us were drinking all night, and we all got pretty hammered. Even after the game was over, we stayed up late. Hank told me all these embarrassing stories about Cole growing up, and Cole razzed Hank right back, and it was just a really great time. Things changed when Cole decided to go to bed, though. Hank and I were both still feeling pretty good, so I told Cole I’d grab Hank’s pillow and blankets and stuff later, and he could go sleep it off. It was a little selfish -- I think I knew where the night was going, or maybe I just wanted to spend some time with Hank alone. 

Either way, Cole went to bed and I’m not kidding, the second he closed the door to his bedroom, Hank and I were all over each other. Thank god for beer, because I don’t think either of us would have had the courage to make a move otherwise (we laugh about that these days; we can both be pretty shy when it comes to initiating anything), but I climbed into his lap and we made out and laughed and he told me how he had the same feeling I did — that immediate spark of attraction and connection. We had sex right there on the couch, and even though we were both drunk and fumbling and laughing and shushing each other the whole time, it was the best sex of my life (up to that point. We’ve since perfected the art.)

When I woke up the next day, I expected things to be awkward, but Hank was already awake and drinking coffee with Cole, and both of them acted like nothing had happened the night before. So Cole didn’t know, but Hank and I did, and I think a part of me thought it was just going to be an ill-advised one-night stand, but, well. Here we are.

The rest of that week, Hank and I spent as much time alone together as we could. Cole got called into work twice, which gave us a few hours alone to talk and have sex and figure out what the hell we were doing. We stayed up late, or pretended to go to bed until we were sure Cole was asleep — then Hank would practically tiptoe into my room. It felt terrible sneaking behind my best friend’s back, and Hank confessed he felt terrible about it too, but it was like a drug. I couldn’t get enough of him, and he couldn't’ get enough of me.

I have to emphasize here: This isn’t something I do. I haven’t slept with anyone in a couple years prior to this since I’ve been so busy with grad school, and I haven’t really missed it. I’ve never been the type to just hop into bed with someone. But from the beginning it wasn’t even really about that. The sex is great, don’t get me wrong, but I really just fell in love with Hank’s personality. He’s warm and loving, blunt and crass sometimes; his laugh is so loud it’s like an earthquake, and he is so f*cking smart. Can’t work an iphone to save his life, but I mean he’s smart where it matters. 

Anyway, the week ended and Hank went back to Detroit, but we kept in touch. We texted all the time and called each other when Cole was out of the apartment. He has a busy life too, but we always made time for each other. Cole definitely figured something was up when I’d jump at every text I got, but I managed to convince him I’d met a guy online and I was just seeing where things went. 

That’s just one of a few lies I’ve told Cole over the last few months. Hank and I agreed that we can’t tell him until we know whether this will last, until we have a better idea of where we’re going (he’s pragmatic and honest with me. I love that about him.) 

As I’m writing this, it’s in the middle of another lie. I told Cole I was going to visit my brothers for the week, but I’ve been visiting Hank, staying with him at his house. We walk the dog, go out to dinner, go to the movies, and it feels wonderful to not have to sneak around or pretend we aren’t just wild about each other. He told me he loves me last night, but I’ve been feeling it for weeks, too. 

So some things are pretty clear now that weren’t before: This is going to last. I want to marry him someday. And that means we have to figure out how to make it sustainable. 

Which brings me to my question: How the hell do Hank and I tell Cole that we’ve been secretly dating for the last four months? Is it possible to hold onto my best friend if I’m dating his dad? What if Hank and I do get married? Where would that leave me and Cole? 

I can’t believe I’m asking for relationship advice anonymously on reddit (this is also not something I do) but I’m at a loss. Hank says we should just sit down with Cole and tell him, come out with it all, be honest. Part of me wonders if we should just pretend that this is a new thing -- that it didn’t start the night we met because that would mean we’ve been lying to Cole for months instead of, oh, days or weeks or whatever. Does the amount of time we’ve been lying matter when it’s something like this? 

Tl;dr: I fell in love with my best friend’s dad and we’ve been secretly dating for four months and we have no idea how to tell him. Send help.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter @AdmiralLiss
> 
> (P.S., did you catch the WMWY reference? hahaha)


End file.
